


Homeward Bound

by templefugate



Series: Femslash February 2k17 [4]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, One Shot, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Freddie's leaving campus but isn't sure if she's going home. Luckily, she's not heading back to the Isle of the Lost alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the femslash100 drabble tag 7 prompt: "Ally/Freddie - curiosity"

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Freddie wiped sweat from her forehead. Her arms felt as though they'd been filled with lead.

"Oh," Ally replied, "I made sure to pack my tea set, extra clothes, cat food - you never know when you might suddenly need that -, my chess board, plus-"

"It was a rhetorical question."

Reaching their stopping point, Freddie plopped Ally's suitcases to the ground. Her own packings were slim - just jewely and whatever loose clothing she could fit into her backpack. As long as her father hadn't sold everything in her room since she left, things should've been fine.

"Figures that we'd be the last to leave. I hope Jay and Carlos don't hog all the limo candy again."

"Oh, no need to worry about that, as I made sure to bring extra sweets."

"Really?" Freddie's eyes widened.

Ally nodded. "You mentioned that there wasn't any in the Isle of the Lost."

Freddie shrugged. "Truthfully, I'm still surprised you want to go there with me. It doesn't seem like your type of place."

Or anyone's place, really. Her father still dreamed of the warm breezes and packed streets of New Orleans.

Were she not required to leave campus over spring break, Freddie might have stayed in Auradon. Annoying prep school or not, it was the only place that Freddie could call home.

"I'm just curious! Why even invite me if you did not think I'd come?"

Freddie took Ally's free hand and squeezed it. "Hey, I'm not complaining."


End file.
